Devices of this type are often used to damp vehicle seats during operation of a vehicle. In this respect, the upper suspension part is connected to the seat surface of the vehicle seat, whilst the lower suspension part is arranged fixed in place on the vehicle or the body thereof, respectively.
However, in devices of this type for damping an upper suspension part with respect to a lower suspension part, it is problematic that during the operation of the device, in particular in a vehicle seat, temporary deviations from a pre-set distance between the lower and upper suspension face occur as a result of forces introduced into the device.